


Can You Build Your New Clave on the Blood of Dead Children?

by Missmaddiej



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood has Nightmares, Consul Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Suicide, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Alec has nightmares after the events of Queen of Air and Darkness





	Can You Build Your New Clave on the Blood of Dead Children?

**Author's Note:**

> Major Suicide Trigger Warning

Alec went home, excited to share the news with his family. Already planning the wedding, not knowing what waited for him when he slept. He told Magnus that he was the Consul, and the warlock decided he wanted to throw a party to commemorate it. Alec talked him out of it and instead they had ice cream and late bedtimes.  
Eventually, Max and Rafael fell asleep and were taken to their own beds before their parents headed to their room.   
“Hey,” Magnus said softly as he laid on his side, admiring his boyfriend  
“Hey to you too,” Alec replied smiling at Magnus  
“I’m proud of you,” he whispered, as he reached out and grabbed Alec’s hand, intertwining their fingers.  
“Thanks.” He whispered back, kissing the back of Magnus’ hand  
“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said sincerely, admiring his boyfriend’s blue eyes  
“I love you too Magnus,” Alec replied, staring back at cat eyes  
“Sleep well, Angel,” Magnus murmured, pulling Alec closer to him as he fell asleep.  
Alec, unfortunately, did not sleep well.  
He wasn’t in his bed, in his loft, in his boyfriend’s arms, in Brooklyn. He was back in Idris, in the Gard, in the Council Hall, the Cohort members standing, with their weapons to their throats. He heard Jaime yell out to call their bluff. He watched as Amelia Overbeck plunged her dagger into her stomach and twisted it before collapsing, blood pooling around her. He did something unthinkable for a man of his position, for the leader of the fearless shadowhunters. He screamed. It was a gut-wrenching scream, full of pain and agony as if he were the one who had been stabbed. He collapsed as well, voices surrounding him. “Alec! Alec! Alec! Alexander!”   
With the call of his full name, he jolted awake, only to see Magnus leaning over him, his eyes wide with concern. Alec was hyperventilating, tears streaming down his face. He quickly scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom, just in time to make it to the toilet before vomiting.   
Magnus followed him in, rubbing his back comfortingly “What happened today after I left? You haven’t had a nightmare since the war, you screamed, that woke me up,”  
Alec calmed himself down enough to speak “The Cohort, they-“ that was all he could get out before he burst into tears again.   
Magnus pulled him close to him, trying to comfort him “What happened Angel, I don’t think they said something, because that’s never affected you this badly before,”  
Alec shook his head while taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down “After I got elected, they pulled out their weapons, the guards were on their side. I was terrified, and then they pointed the weapons to themselves. They threatened to–“ He stopped, he couldn’t keep going.  
Magnus nodded, “I’m sorry you had to witness that, they were kids, that must have been so painful for you,”  
“It’s why we had to leave Idris, because of their threat,” he explained, “Someone said to call their bluff and this girl she-“ He broke down in sobs all over again, pressing his face into Magnus’ chest  
Magnus tried his best to sooth his boyfriend, but he didn’t know what to say.  
Alec continued to cry into Magnus’ chest, before eventually calming down and falling asleep again. This time Magnus cast a spell on him to ensure a dreamless sleep.

It was three weeks later when it happened the second time. Alec was back in the council hall. The Cohort with knives at their necks. He was screaming internally to stop them, to do something, but he didn’t. And one by one the Cohort members took their own lives. Zara first, slitting her throat, and the rest in other horrifying fashions. And then the screaming started again. Alec! Alec! Alec! Alexander!  
Alec shoot up in bed, feelings Magnus’ hands on his shoulders, calming him down. He must have summoned a trash can from somewhere because it was by the bed when he leaned over to throw up. Magnus was soothingly rubbing circles into his back He took a moment to look around and realized it wasn’t their room, it wasn’t their bed. Then it hit him, they were on their honeymoon.  
“Was it her again?” he asked softly  
Alec shook his head “It was all of them,” he whispered, his voice hoarse  
“I’m so sorry Angel, I’m sorry you’re tormented by this,” Magnus said comfortingly.  
Alec nodded “I’m sorry I’m messing up our honeymoon,” he whispered quietly  
Magnus was taken aback “Angel,” he said gently “Nightmares don’t care what’s going on, they wait for no one, don’t blame yourself for this” He pulled Alec tighter and murmured comforting words to him as he calmed down and fell asleep. Magnus assured it was dreamless, and that his husband would sleep through the night before falling asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)  
> Also follow my TEC account [The Lightwood-Bane Chronicles](https://thelightwood-banechronicles.tumblr.com)


End file.
